Carmín
by Chisheccid
Summary: Lo amaba tanto. Tanto que casi podía decir que al mismo tiempo lo odiaba. La verdad era esa, lo amaba y lo odiaba con la misma intensidad, los dos sentimientos entremezclados, tan compactos y tan volátiles al mismo tiempo.


Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, los pensamientos vertidos en este fic son solamente los delirios de una desquiciada.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 027: Amor enfermo.

Dedicatoria: Dita, hace tiempo que no hago un Sanji/Nami, y ahora mientras se me ocurría este fic, pensé mucho en ti.

CARMÍN

Lo amaba tanto. Tanto que casi podía decir que al mismo tiempo lo odiaba. La verdad era esa, lo amaba y lo odiaba con la misma intensidad, los dos sentimientos entremezclados, tan compactos y tan volátiles al mismo tiempo. A veces quería volverse loca y desaparecer una a una todas esas sensaciones que la atacaban cuando él estaba cerca.

Ya ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que no le recordara a él, era algo totalmente extraño. El mismo aroma de las comidas se había fundido tanto con su recuerdo que ya todo le daba tristeza. ¿Por qué? Sanji sabía amarla como nadie nunca lo había hecho, podía arrancarle tardes enteras de placer y sexo, podía volverla loca con el solo aroma a su colonia, cigarrillo y mariscos que siempre estaban presentes en su cuerpo, y podía decir que en esos ínfimos momentos, que era la mujer más feliz del planeta, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte su respiración, su voz diciendo su nombre con ese tono meloso que solamente lo usaba con ella, o al menos eso quería pensar, porque la verdad era que ese tono lo utilizaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzase, y allí radicaba el problema.

Y al tomar consciencia de aquello, todo lo bueno se convertía automáticamente en malo, y lo odiaba aún más.

Nami se encontraba ya desde hace mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le crispaban, la blancura de los huesos podía notarse a través de su piel. Quería llorar, quería desahogarse hasta que ni un atisbo de su recuerdo quedara dentro de ella, pero sabía que no lo lograría a menos que...

A lo lejos pudo escuchar su voz, él ya estaba cerca. Se levantó sin antes echar un último vistazo al precipicio que se extendía frente a ella, las olas del mar chocaban con tal fuerza que si alguien cayera por allí, sería su fin inminente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se congeló en el lugar sin poder dar un paso hacia atrás o adelante y decidió que así era mejor. Lo había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo y no iba a arrepentirse en ese preciso momento. Respiró hondo y lo esperó.

Sanji apareció por entre los árboles, la miró, le sonrió como lo hacía cada vez desde su primer encuentro. Nami se acercó a él lentamente, y él también lo hizo, los cuerpos se encontraron, él estaba deseoso, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, sin embargo las ganas habían podido con ellos, como siempre. Los besos, las caricias, la respiración agitada y acompasada, era perfecto. Nami empezó a morderlo, cosa que sorprendió a Sanji, si bien ella podía tener arrebatos sin sentido en medio del sexo, esto era algo poco común, pero no importaba, él la acogió gustoso y se dejó hacer.

La transpiración tornaba salada la piel, y por ende, la lengua podía sentir claramente el nivel de concentración de las gotas en el cuerpo del otro, no se detuvieron mientras Nami poco a poco lo llevaba más cerca del barranco, lo acostó allí y ella se puso sobre él, se sacó la blusa con desesperación e inmediatamente tomó las manos de él para dirigirlas a sus pechos.

Estaba enloqueciendo.

Sanji, como pudo, se separó un poco y liberó su erección para frotarse contra ella y así se quedaron durante varios segundos que fueron suficientes para hacer explotar el caudal de sus deseos. Nami no pudo resistirlo más, con un par de movimientos se encontró completamente desnuda, obligando a que el miembro del cocinero la penetrara salvajemente.

El vaivén era sin duda demasiado intenso, el paisaje se llenaba con gemidos y aromas que solamente los dos podían crear, el éxtasis, el placer, un primer orgasmo que a pesar de ser muy fuerte no les impidió que se detuviesen.

Sanji estaba en el paraíso una vez más. Estaba agradecido de la suerte que le había tocado, a verdad es que no podía pedir más.

Nami por su parte, con cada estocada pensaba en las otras mujeres que de seguro habían tenido la dicha de estar en su cama, o la maldición de haberse enamorado de alguien que solamente le pertenecía al viento. Porque ese era Sanji, apasionado, un experto en la cama, podía serlo todo, menos un hombre fiel.

Y se daba cuenta, porque desde que había comenzado su aventura con ella, habían miles de mujeres más en el planeta, y Sanji las quería a todas, sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo salía del Sunny por las noches a buscar nuevas fantasías, porque Nami lo conocía, y era muy diferentes sus sonrisas, cada una significaba algo, y ella había visto ya muchas veces la cara que le dejaba cuando había tenido en realidad un buen sexo como para no darse cuenta.

Y se ahogó en sus pensamientos, la garganta se le hizo un nudo y unas pequeñas lágrimas le desgarraron la mejilla. Había contado con la mala suerte de haberse enamorado del idiota más grande del mundo.

Palpó en el césped y encontró lo que había guardado con tanto celo, llegó a un segundo orgasmo que más que un gemido le arrancó gritos agudos que asustaron a las aves que descansaban cerca. Se separó aún con un temblor en las piernas y Sanji, en toda su caballerosidad se levantó también, quiso acercarse a ella, pero Nami fue más rápida y acortó la distancia. Acomodó su cabellera roja en el pecho de Sanji y allí se quedó un momento hasta aclarar sus ideas.

No sabía que tanto amor y tanto odio podía causarle la misma persona, pero muy pronto acabaría, estaba segura de eso.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos malditos ojos que podían llevarla a la locura mil veces, lo besó, no como las anteriores veces, el beso estaba cargado de sensualidad y ternura, era dulce, apasionado e inocente, algo que nunca en su vida hubiera podido descifrar, y mientras hundía sus dedos entre la melena color tarde, sintió una punzada aguda en medio de su estómago.

Se separó asustado mientras podía sentir claramente cómo la sangre le brotaba de la herida y se esparcía dolorosamente por su piel.

-Sin duda, el color carmín combina con tu piel.

Le dijo antes de empezar a correr, estrellarse contra él, y caer los dos al vacío.

FIN

Sin duda el fic más enfermo que he escrito de One Piece (Creo que el más enfermo en toda mi vida de ficker) Dita, espero que no me odies después de esto.

La idea de este fic se la debo a la canción malos pensamiento de Panda, mezclado con una experiencia que tuve (no, no maté a nadie), pero no fue hasta recién que vislumbré la idea completa de lo que quería escribir.

Bueno, Nami está loca, cree que si le dice que lo ama, todo se destruirá, lo que no sabe es que Sanji con gusto renunciaría a todo lo que se interpusiera en su vida con ella, pero vamos, quería que Nami esté loca. Ya, creo que me pasé de OOC con ella, pero me gusta.

Y creo que eso es todo. Por cierto, se viene una tanda de fics het con Sanji, Nami, Zoro y Robin como protagonistas, intercambio de parejas de por medio.

Suerte!


End file.
